Por Amarte así
by Crookshanks Weasley
Summary: Holitas pillas aquí estoy yo publicando aquí mi primer song fic es (obviamente) de Ron y Hermione es dramatico y romantico pues en esos momentos no se que me paso de repente salio la inspiración veanlo y dejen reviews! Les va a gustar jeje solo no me pida


Bien este es mi primer song fic espero les guste tanto como mi ff que pronto seguiré (si me dejan mas de 5 reviews P) aquí se los dejo con mucho cariño.

PD: este song fic va con la canción de Cristian Castro "Por amarte así"

**Por Amarte así (mi primer song fic)**

Viéndola dormir se encontraba el pelirrojo, se había quedado dormida en la mesa de la sala común donde hacia sus deberes, tan dulce, tan hermosa… tan ella y viéndola dormir el pelirrojo se atrevió a pensar…

¿Por qué? Eres tan hermosa Hermione Granger… pero estas tan cerca…y tan lejana al mismo tiempo, comprendo que esto nunca podrá ser….

flash Back

_Será, será como tú quieras_

_Pero así será, si aun tengo que esperar siete vidas más_

_Me quedaré colgado de este sentimiento_

_Por amarte así_

_Es esa mi fortuna, es ese mi castigo_

_Será que tanto amor acaso esta prohibido_

_Y sigo aquí muriendo por estar contigo…_

_Fin del flash Back_

El pelirrojo se acercó a ella y con mucho cuidado la levantó de la silla, y la depositó en el sofá frente a la chimenea, era invierno y casi no había nadie en el castillo, hasta Harry se había ido, dejándoles solos… y el pelirrojo volvió a recordar ese día, el día en que se enteró que ella nunca sería suya… el día en que los vio, juntos, paseando por los jardines del colegio, el día en que decidió guardar aquel amor que solo seria de él y que nunca sería correspondido, se acerco a ella un poco, quiso besarla pero sabía que no debía.

_Flash Back_

_Por amarte así,_

_A un paso de tu boca y sin poder besarla,_

_Tan cerca de tu piel y sin poder tocarla, _

_Ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada,_

_Por amarte así, por amarte así._

_Fin del Flash Back_

El sabía que si le hubiera dicho aquel día que estuvieron solos, muy, muy cerca el uno del otro ella se le hubiera negado… porque ella ya era de otro y tan solo esperaba salir del castillo para estar con él. Nunca será tuya, Ronald Weasley ¡Nunca, el pelirrojo se lo venía repitiendo desde que se dio cuenta de ello, pero no podía sacársela de la cabeza, por el contrario, su amor crecía cada vez más, se enamoraba de aquella forma de ser, de aquellos ojos miel que siempre le decían lo que sentía ella, la que ahora tenía entre sus brazos placidamente dormida… y que nunca seria suya. Se acercó a ella y le besó tiernamente la frente.

-Mmm… ¿Ron?

-Si… Soy yo, te quedaste dormida y te traje al sofá recuerda yo no puedo entrar a los dormitorios de las chicas…

-Esa regla siempre ha sido muy tonta.

-Tienes Razón Hermy, es tan tonta como…

Se quedo sin completar la frase, y comprendiendo que había cometido un error…

-¿Quieres subir a tu cama?

-¿Me creerías si te digo que no? Es que estoy cómoda y… ¿Ron? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por… por qué lloras?

Ron no se había dado cuenta de que el sentimiento le podía y que si lo se lo decía iba a explotar… ¿pero que sentido tenia quedar en ridículo si él ya sabía la respuesta a su declaración?... que no es correspondido… cuando el había creído… que si…

-¿Ron?

-No… no es nada me ha caído algo en los ojos y me arden…

-¿Quieres una poción para ello?

-no, gracias… mejor vuelve a dormir

-Esta bien… pero ¿y tu? Pareces incomodo

-No, estoy bien duerme.

Ella cerró los ojos y en poco tiempo estuvo profundamente dormida, mientras él seguía derramando lágrimas…lágrimas de amor prohibido.

_Flash Back_

_Por Amarte así, es esa mi fortuna es ese mi castigo_

_Será que tanto amor acaso está prohibido_

_Y sigo aquí muriendo por estar contigo_

_Por amarte así a un paso de tu boca y sin poder besarla_

_Tan cerca de tu piel y sin poder tocarla_

_Ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada_

_Por Amarte así…_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Hermione Granger… Por amarte así mi vida será el paraíso… El paraíso convertido en infierno porque no puedo tenerte… porque otro ha ganado tu corazón… pero mientras pueda tenerte así, entre mis brazos seré feliz… pero moriré el día en que seas de él y no mía.

Mientras tanto Hermione soñaba con el día en que Ron le dijera cuanto la amaba.

_0+0+0+0+0+0+0+00+00+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+_

**Originalmente quedaba como esta arriba pero me estaban casi linchando y todo el mundo me pedía segunda parte así que aka se las dejo para que ustedes no me vayan a linchar P**

_0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+_

_2° Parte_

Llegó la media noche y el Pelirrojo no se cansaba de mirar a su hermosa Hermione, la amaba tanto, pensaba… de repente, su corazón latió violentamente, oprimiéndole tanto que no pudo más ocultar lo que sentía, tenia que decírselo sino se iba a morir, llegó al punto en que ya no le importaba que lo rechazara, pero no podía seguir ocultándoselo.

_Flash Back_

_Será, será como tú quieras_

_Pero así será, si aun tengo que esperar siete vidas más_

_Me quedaré colgado de este sentimiento_

_Por amarte así_

_Es esa mi fortuna, es ese mi castigo_

_Será que tanto amor acaso esta prohibido_

_Y sigo aquí muriendo por estar contigo…_

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Hermione… necesito decirte algo – Ron toco suavemente la frente de ella, y está se revolvió en sus brazos quejándose, estaba cómoda y no quería despertarse.

-Hermione, ¡Por favor! ¡Necesito decirte algo!- Hermione se levanto soñolienta pero a la vez sobresaltada.

-Que quieres decirme R…

Ron no le dijo nada, solo la acerco a el y la besó apasionadamente, Hermione respondió al beso de buena gana, sintiéndose plena ¡al fin su pelirrojo había hecho su sueño realidad!

-Lo-Si-en-to… pero no aguantaba más, Hermione, yo ¡TE AMO! Y si no te lo decía iba a explotar, se que tu quieres a otro pero eso no me impide amarte, se que me rechazarás, pues tu corazón pertenece a otro, también se que he quedado en ridículo…

-Ron

-Shtt, no digas nada, no es necesario que me rechaces, pues ya lo sé…

-Ron…

-Se que Víctor te querrá bien, yo he visto como se miran, hasta los vi besándose en el lago, pero eso no importa…

-Ron

-¿Todavía quieres rechazarme después de lo que te dije? No es necesario

-¡RON! Cállate y déjame hablar, todo eso es muy bonito, y yo No estoy con víctor el nunca me gustó el me besó si pero yo no correspondí ese beso, es mas lo abofeteé después de eso- Hermione se sentó en las piernas de Ron y le acarició la mejilla.

-Mi amor… yo te amo a ti, a nadie más y durante todo este tiempo lo único que he deseado con toda mi alma es que tu me amaras, tu amor es correspondido cariño mío… YO-TE-AMO

Ron lloró, no pudo evitarlo, había estado martirizándose, por nada ¡DIOS! ¡Ella lo amaba! ¡Lo amaba! Mas rebosante no podía estar.

-Hermione…

Ella puso sus dedos sobre los labios de su pelirrojo.

-Hermione no… "Mi amor" me gusta más

-esta bien Herm… Mi amor, quiero que vengas conmigo- Se levantó del sofá y la atrajo hacia él y se fundieron en un beso apasionado de nuevo, después la llevó al bosque Prohibido (no tan prohibido XD) y cual sería la sorpresa de Hermione que el lugar donde la llevó Ron era un claro, en el se reflejaba la luz de la luna (les recuerdo era media noche), el la llevó hacia el centro y la abrazó.

-este ha sido el lugar donde siempre he querido estar contigo, y ahora eso podrá ser.

-Pero Ron…-El la besó

-Déjate llevar

y así sucedió se fundieron el uno con el otro demostrando su amor, recorriéndose y amándose… hasta la eternidad.

_Flash Back_

_Será, será como tú quieras_

_Pero así será, si aun tengo que esperar siete vidas más_

_Me quedaré colgado de este sentimiento_

_Por amarte así_

_Es esa mi fortuna, es ese mi castigo_

_Será que tanto amor acaso esta prohibido_

_Y sigo aquí muriendo por estar contigo…_

_Fin del Flash Back_

_¡Y se amaron por siempre!_

_Recuerden Déjenme Muchos Reviews! Please se los agradeceré con mas fics buenos )_


End file.
